LOS ULTIMOS DE NEOBURGOS
by Henry Canterville
Summary: En una europa dominada por el papa Alejo, que ha prohibido toda forma de ocio, un pequeño grupo de rebeldes, se dedica a luchar por sus hobbies.
1. Default Chapter

EXPEDIENTE BURGOS FICHAS POLICIALES DE LA RESISTENCIA NEO-BURGALENSE  
  
De: Comisaría central de los Fanhunters, Neo-Burgos.  
  
A: Killer Dog, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas fanhunters  
  
Asunto: Informe trimestral acerca de la actividad rebelde en el distrito.  
  
Señor:  
A continuación le remitimos las fichas policiales de los únicos miembros activos que restan de la resistencia en la zona. Permítame decirle que necesitamos de un sustancial incremento de presupuesto y personal para lograr reducirles. El la morgue no dan abasto para amontonar los cuerpos de nuestros agentes y efectivos macutes que hasta la fecha han caído en el cumplimiento del deber a manos de esos salvajes.  
  
FICHA Nº RNB/01  
  
Sujeto: Godzilla.  
  
Nombre real: Desconocido.  
  
Descripción: Lleva puesto un disfraz de Godzilla de la época clásica, de color marrón-grisáceo.  
  
Primera aparición registrada: Año 2002. Encabezó los ataques de la guerrilla urbana neo-burgalense.  
  
Últimas actividades: Consumo, venta y distribución de material kaiju eiga.  
  
Nivel: 5, crimen capital. Lidera a los rebeldes de la ciudad.  
  
Perfil psicológico: Muy inestable. Sufre del llamado "síndrome de Scott", muy común entre los miembros de la Resistencia. Cuando algún monstruo de la Toho es insultado en su presencia, su espalda comienza a brillar y eructa vómitos radioactivos en cantidades letales. Gran poder de seducción, cómo quedó demostrado en la traición de la agente nº 13 de ésta comisaría.  
  
Parafernalia: Según nuestra unidad de monjes ludovicos, el disfraz del sujeto es el traje de Godzilla usado en la película "Japón bajo el terror del monstruo", valorado en varios millones de megadicks. Parece haber sido modificado con unos altavoces de mil watios conectados a un micrófono por el cual, según nuestras investigaciones, el sujeto gusta de imitar el rugido del subversivo monstruo. No se sabe si lo del brillo en la espalda y el aliento es debido a poderes naturales del sujeto o alguna clase de cañón de plasta modificado, pero en todo caso, según algunos supervivientes de pasados enfrentamientos con el, duele.  
  
FICHA RNB/02  
  
Sujeto: Usagi Yojimbo.  
  
Nombre real: Luis Guillermo.  
  
Descripción: Animorfo con cabeza de conejo. Viste como un samurai.  
  
Primera aparición registrada: En el año 2000, cometió una serie de asesinatos, causando la muerte de al menos 300 tunos. Como miembro de la resistencia, en el año 2003, sustrajo de los almacenes fanhunter una colección de las obras completas de Stan Sakai, única en el reino de Dick.  
  
Últimas actividades: Fan edición de las anteriormente mencionadas obras completas y tráfico de literatura fantástica.  
  
Nivel: 5, crimen capital.  
  
Perfil psicológico: Desequilibrado mental. El sujeto padece de fanpirismo agudo centrado en la obra de Stan Sakai, Jack Vance y los cómics de fantasía heróica. Otro material subversivo calma su enfermedad pero a un nivel inferior que el ya mencionado.  
  
Parafernalia: Katana de Uru firmada por Stan Sakai. Siempre lleva algo de material subversivo encima "para picar".  
  
FICHA RNB/03  
  
Sujeto: El Gran Chulo.  
  
Nombre real: Eduardo.  
  
Descripción: Una copia del Gran Cthulhu de 1.74 m., vestida con gabardina y sombrero (Modelo Humphrey Bogart). Va descalzo y apesta a pescado pocho.  
  
Primera aparición registrada: En el verano de 1999, participó en una fiesta tecno clandestina para celebrar el cumpleaños de su tío, el Gran Cthulhu, en el curso del cual fueron arrasados varios bares especializados en tapas de cefalópodo.  
  
Ultimas actividades: Hace escasas semanas, voló varios camiones de reparto de Pescanova cargados de calamares a la romana, empalando a los chóferes en las farolas que allí había. También se le ha visto ocasionalmente en la Sagrada Familia de Barnacity.  
  
Nivel: 4, crimen mayor.  
  
Perfil psicológico: Psycho irredento. Padece de una variante del "síndrome de Scott", por la cual siempre que ve a un cefalópodo de cualquier clase convertido en comida, siente el irresistible deseo de comprobar cuantas postas loberas caben en la cabeza del comensal. En caso de que halla mas blancos a la vista que cartuchos en su escopeta, recurre a un lanzagranadas de última generación.  
  
Parafernalia: Una Franchi Spas-12 cargada con postas loberas. Un lanzagranadas K-Pow enterprises modelo Widowmaker 700 y un tridente de acero hyrkanio.  
  
FICHA RNB/04  
  
Sujeto: Pikachu.  
  
Nombre real: Pikachu.  
  
Descripción: Adorable roedor de color amarillo banana con listas rojas en las espalda y manchas del mismo color en los mofletes.  
  
Primera aparición registrada: Año 2000, televisión japonesa.  
  
Últimas apariciones: Hace un mes carbonizó al gato del gobernador, de raza persa y color grís, que llevaba una moneda de oro en la frente cómo adorno.  
  
Nivel: Primera aplicación conocida del nivel criminal 7 (SER material subversivo viviente), penado con horribles torturas hasta la muerte.  
  
Perfil psicológico: Es el único miembro de la resistencia que no padece de aparentes desequilibrios psicológicos. Se ha comprobado que, cuando sus compañeros han huído a través e las alcantarillas, el ha preferido seguir por la superficie, lo que indica que pudiera padecer claustrofobia.  
  
Parafernalia: Ninguna, pero posee el poder de lanzar rayos eléctricos de variado voltaje y se le ha visto luciendo un kimono de kárate junto a un cinturón negro.  
  
FICHA RNB/05  
  
Sujeto: Eddie.  
  
Nombre real: Edward T. Hunter.  
  
Descripción: Zombi de color verdoso carente de nariz y ojos rojos. Larga melena heavy de color blanco.  
  
Primeras apariciones registradas: "La noche de los muertos vivientes", de George A. Romero (Es el zombi que sale del retrete). Mas tarde, portadas del grupo terrorista Iron Maiden.  
  
Últimas actividades: Conciertos clandestinos memoriales de Heavy Metal, tráfico de música no sacra, destrucción masiva de propiedades papales.  
  
Nivel: 4, crimen mayor.  
  
Perfil psicológico: Habla poco. Agresivo. Loco temerario en combate (Después de todo, ya ha muerto una vez. Fan letal hevyata. Veterano de la 2ª batalla de Inglaterra. Periódicos episodios depresivos por no haber podido salvar de la mutilación de sus manos a Harris & Co.  
  
Parafernalia: Spitfire Mark IV totalmente desvencijado, 2 bazookas, 3 cajas de puros apestosos, todas las partituras de los grandes éxitos de Iron Maiden.  
  
FICHA RNB/06:  
  
Sujeto: Agente 13.  
  
Nombre Real: Sharon Carter.  
  
Descripción: Conejita PlayBoy vestida de fanhunter (Slurps!).  
  
Primeras apariciones registradas: Alistada en el cuerpo de fanhunters en el año 2007.  
  
Últimas actividades: Convicta de alta traición por su colaboración con la resistencia neo-burgalense. Mantiene una relación sentimental con Godzilla, líder del grupo.  
  
Nivel: 6, pecado mortal contra Dick.  
  
Perfil psicológico: Fría y calduladora, disciplinada. Tiradora de élite (5ª de su promoción), experta en artes marciales. Una auténtica Bad Girl.  
  
Parafernalia: Chaleco antibalas de metakevlar (Mangado), uniforme fanhunter, placa fanhunter, pistola reglamentaria y gafas Ray Ban a juego.  
  
FICHA RNB/07:  
  
Sujeto: Jazson the Unfear.  
  
Nombre real: Jazson Díaz de Vivar  
  
Descripción: Miembro más joven de la resistencia neo-burgalense, gasta perilla, camiseta con la Jolly Roger. Probable formación castrense en la Fuerza StarHammer de la FPF, capitulo Salamandra, a las ordenes del General Guzzer.  
  
Primeras apariciones registradas: Asalto a la Librería del Distrito 13, en el 2002, fue el rebelde que al grito de "Frikismo o Muerte!" encabezó la carga final de la resistencia antes de su derrota.  
  
Ultimas actividades: En mayo del 2006 robó el escudo de armas del Cid, evitando asi su destrucción. Jazson es el ultimo descendiente vivo del guerrero medieval. En Navidades del 2006, hizo que durante las fiestas sonasen a todo trapo por las calles de Neo-Burgos piezas de musica no-sacra tales como los grandes exitos del grupo terrorista Rhapsody.  
  
Nivel: 4, crimen mayor  
  
Perfil psicológico: Uno de los pocos rebeldes que no padece transtornos mentales, es el estratega del grupo y planifica todas sus acciones, discutiéndolas previamente con sus compañeros. Es el que reunió al grupo, y le dio su forma actual. En combate se muestra frio y temerario, siendo siempre el útimo en retrirarse del combate, lo que le ha valido su sobrenombre, "The Unfear".  
  
Parafernalia: Bolter de plasma, recuerdo de su estancia en los marines StarHammer, espada sierra, foto autografiada con Rhapsody -es el de en medio-. 


	2. HUIDA DE NEOBURGOS

LOS ÚLTIMOS DE NEO-BURGOS  
  
Fahunter Tales Productions presents...  
  
A chorrapunk story by the Neo-Burgos Resistence…  
  
Usagi Yojimbo as Himself  
  
Edward T. Hunter as Eddie  
  
El del disfraz as Godzilla  
  
Pikachu as el coleguilla de Godzilla  
  
El Gran Chulo as The President of F.L.A.C.O.  
(Frente de Liberación Asesino de Cefalópodos Oprimidos)  
  
Jazson Díaz de Vivar as Jazson the Unfear  
  
Agente 13 as La novia de Godzilla  
  
LOS MALOS  
  
Fahunters & Macutes as Carne de cañón  
  
Killer Dog as Himself  
  
FIGURANTES  
  
Un graaan montón de transeúntes inocentes…  
  
LOS 7 MAGNÍFICOS  
  
Era una tranquila y ¿pacífica? mañana de martes. Las calles se hallaban hasta arriba de tráfico, pues son las doce de la mañana. De pronto, los inocentes transeúntes ven pasar una furgoneta a toda pastilla, perseguida por un coche patrulla de los Fanhunters.  
  
- Aquí el cabo Palomeke llamando a la central. Perseguimos a unos sospechosos por el Espolón, en dirección al teatro Dick -el compañero del cabo Palomeke esquivó por los pelos a un vendedor ambulante de castañas sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía hacia la marquesina de una parada de autobús, que quedó bastante estropeada. Por la radio se escuchó una voz carente de sentimientos.  
  
- Aquí central. Describa a los sospechosos y su vehículo -Palomeke hizo una detallada descripción.  
  
- Pues es una furgoneta amarillo huevo, en cuyo techo hay un tipo disfrazado de Godzilla que nos está disparando con una ametralladora Vulcan que, a juzgar por los agujeros que nos está haciendo en el coche, debe estar cargada con munición explosiva. Espere un momento... ahora se ha asomado por la ventanilla un tipo con cara de sepia armado de una escopeta corredera en la mano derecha y que en la izquierda lleva una pancarta.  
  
- ¿Qué dice la pancarta? -Palomeke asomó la cabeza fuera del coche, con lo que el tipo de la ametralladora le hizo la raya de un disparo.  
  
- Pues... A pesar de las faltas de ortografía, creo que dice... "Lovecraft Rules. Dick Sucks" -el compañero del cabo Palomeke, ante semejante blasfemia, sacó su pistola y se puso a disparar a través de la luna del coche (que estaba blindada), con lo que la visibilidad dentro del vehículo disminuyó sensiblemente.  
  
- ¡Cuidado con la vieja! -una pobre anciana salió volando por encima del Arlanzón.  
  
- Aquí central, siga informando, cabo Palomeke.  
  
- De acuerdo. Eh... junto al tipo del techo hay una especie de rata amarilla pasándole las municiones.  
  
- Señor -dijo su compañero-, acabo de ver a un conejo asomándose por la ventanilla del conductor.  
  
- ¿Lo ha oído, central?  
  
- Captado. Una patrulla macute se dirige hacia allí para apoyarles.  
  
"Ahora sí que se nos escapan", pensó Palomeke.  
  
A bordo de la furgoneta, el Gran Chulo, activista cefalópodo y sobrino carnal del Gran Cthulhu, vaciaba su escopeta contra la patrullera Fanhunter, mientras Usagi metía la quinta y se llevaba por delante un puesto de churros. Una rata de puntiagudas orejas amarillas y cara de peluche adorable asomó su cabeza desde el techo.  
  
- ¡Pika pika pikachu!  
  
- ¿Que ha dicho? -preguntó El Gran Chulo. Usagi pegó la oreja al cristal de la ventanilla.  
  
- Dice, Chulo-san, que se están quedando sin balas, y que si queda alguna cinta por ahí.  
  
- Espere que mire en la guantera -con uno de sus tentáculos, Chulo abrió la guantera y halló una cinta de munición-. Toma, Pikachu. Economizad, que es la última -un mensaje resonó a través de la estática de la radio.  
  
- Chicos -dijo un voz femenina-, una patrulla de macutes equipada con guaguas se dirige a interceptaros.  
  
- ¿Hay alguna manera de perderlos? -preguntó Chulo, mientras contemplaba cómo su pancarta se partía en la espalda de un desprevenido tuno.  
  
- Sí. Si os desviáis hacia el Alcampo, podéis perderlos. Os dejo, que viene el teniente.  
  
- De acuerdo -Chulo se dirigió a alguien que se hallaba en la parte trasera de la furgoneta-. ¡Eddie, hay que librarse de esos capullos! -una colilla de puro salió disparada a través de una ventanilla.  
  
- Aquí Palomeke. El de la ametralladora ha dejado de disparar. Un momento, las puertas traseras de la furgoneta se abren... ¡y de entre un alijo de películas de la Toho se ha levantado un zombi armado con dos bazookas! -sintiendo un sudor frío recorriéndoles la espalda, los dos fanhunters vieron cómo el muerto viviente apretaba ambos gatillos simultáneamente.  
  
El teniente Morales escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de un siniestro silencio.  
  
- ¿Cabo Palomeke? ¿Está usted ahí? ¿Cómo que no pueden seguir la persecución? ¿Qué dicen de enviarles a la chatarrería?  
  
Mientras los humeantes restos del coche patrulla Fanhunter se perdían en la distancia, Usagi enfiló hacia la entrada del Alcampo.  
  
- ¡Maldito fanpiro psicópata! -gruñó Eddie, la ex-mascota de Iron Maiden- ¡Te has cargado a quince personas al entrar! ¡¿No podías haber entrado por el aparcamiento?!  
  
- Sí, pero de paso aprovechamos para hacer la compra -Pikachu volvió a asomarse.  
  
- ¡Piká, piká!  
  
- Entendido, Pikachu -dijo Usagi-. Eddie, saca el rifle de cazar patos y encárgate de los macutes. ¿Qué tal ahí, Godzilla?  
  
- ¡No te olvides de pasar por la charcutería y coger un poco de jamón! -Usagi tendió a Pikachu un cazamariposas del tamaño de una parabólica.  
  
- Aquí tienes -en aquel momento, y tras subir por las escaleras mecánicas (lo que dio la oportunidad a los macutes de acercarse), viraron hacia la sección de música, pasando al lado de un chiringuito, en el cual un tuno degustaba una tapa de pulpo a la gallega. De pronto, Usagi oyó una detonación junto a su oreja derecha y la cabeza del tuno estalló.  
  
- Otro cefalópodo ha sido vengado -dijo Chulo mientras soplaba el humo que salía del cañón de su escopeta. Arriba, en el techo, Godzilla comprobó cómo los macutes picaban hacia la furgoneta atravesando varios escaparates y disparando sus subfusiles contra el vehículo, haciendo gala de su magistral puntería (lo cual no es mucho). Pikachu permanecía sentado con el cazamariposas, guindando bocadillos, cintas de vídeo vírgenes y todo lo que cayese. Uno de los macutes, que debía haber sufrido un ataque de inteligencia e iniciativa, logró acertar un disparo en el techo de la furgoneta, que rozó a Pikachu.  
  
- ¡Piiiikachúuuu! -el cuerpo del pokémon comenzó a emitir arcos voltaicos, que llovieron por los pasillos del centro comercial, sus transeúntes y dos de los macutes, que acabaron como patatas fritas (a la francesa, of course).  
  
En la salida del centro comercial, siete u ocho furgonetas fanhunters aguardaban en silencio.  
  
- ¡Muy bien, agentes, en cuanto aparezcan...!  
  
¡¡¡HE DICHO EN SILENCIO!!!  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
Lo que tenemos que soportar los narradores... en fin, que los fanhunters estaban preparados para tender una emboscada a nuestros queridos rebeldes, cuando éstos aparecieron, atravesando las puertas de salida. Bien, ahora ya pueden hablar.  
  
- Muchas gracias -el oficial fanhunter, mientras sus subordinados le miraban con cara de idiotas ordenó fuego-. ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, consciente de que se les venía encima una furgoneta rebelde con considerable potencia de fuego.  
  
- Eh... me temo que alguien ha sustituido nuestras armas reglamentarias por pistolas de agua.-En ese momento la furgoneta descargó una salva de balas, postas loberas, rayos eléctricos, cohetes antitanque y juramentos en japonés sobre los siervos de Alejo. La nube de humo hizo que los macutes que venían detrás acabasen probando el sabor del asfalto. Un "¡Que os CENSURADO, DE NUEVO CENSURADO!" se quedó flotando en el aire junto a una estruendosa carcajada.  
  
Unas horas después...  
  
El teniente Morales se hallaba detrás de la mesa de su despacho, pegado a la botella de whisky Dick.  
  
- ¡Estoy hundido! -sollozaba mientras golpeaba con el puño en la mesa- ¡Ya es la quincuagésima vez que se me escapan en lo que va de año! ¡El gobernador me va a matar! -alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho- ¡Adelante, entrad y mirad cómo se hunde el orgullo de un veterano! -era el cabo Palomeke, envuelto en vendas hasta... bueno, hasta "all", en silla de ruedas y con un brazo en cabestrillo. Era impulsado por la Agente 13, una mujer capaz de calentar el ánimo a un monje Ludovico (se rumoreaba que en la era pre-Dick fue modelo de ropa interior). Llevaba poco tiempo en el cuerpo y todavía no había tenido tiempo de lucirse.  
  
- Mgrrfmpf grump gfsjh -fue el saludo de Palomeke.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? -preguntó el teniente Morales, mientras se ponía a vaciar a morro la botella.  
  
- Ha dicho que lamenta el haber dejado escapar a los rebeldes -contestó la agente 13.  
  
- Mas lo lamento yo... ¿alguna pista de donde se halla su guarida?  
  
- Hemos descartado los restaurantes gallegos, las alcantarillas, los cementerios y los cines abandonados. Ahora estamos concentrando nuestros esfuerzos en los bares clausurados y las ruinas de las distintas discotecas. Eh... si me perdona, tengo que ir a rellenar unos informes.  
  
- Claro.  
  
En el desolado "Callejón de la Herejía" se hallan los restos de la antaño gloriosa sucursal de Arte9 de Neo-Burgos. Traspasando los deteriorados precintos "Prohibido el paso por orden del cuerpo de fanhunters", nos hallamos en un pequeño y renegrido local, que fue pasto de las llamas durante el asalto de las fuerzas papales a la ciudad y en el que se libró uno de los mas sangrientos combates entre la resistencia y el ejército papal, que ha pasado a la historia como "El Asalto a la Librería del Distrito 13", en la cual los sufridos fans fueron masacrados inmisericordemente y los supervivientes fueron reducidos a carbonilla cual habitantes de Numancia. Bajo una de las estanterías caidas, se halla una oculta trampilla a través de la cual se llega, luego de descender por una angosta escalera, a un lóbrego y mohoso corredor iluminado por antorchas, que termina frente a una herrumbrosa puerta de hierro grabada con símbolos paganos (el escudo del Burgos, un bajorrelieve del Cid decapitando macutes...), y con un cartel que reza "Aquí habitan los mayores hijos de perra de toda la puta comunidad autónoma". Ésta, queridos lectores, es la base de la resistencia en Neo-burgos, o al menos de lo que queda de ella. En el interior de la susodicha catacumba, se hallan nuestros queridos Usagi, Godzilla, Pikachu, Chulo, Eddie y Jazson, estratega del grupo, que se había quedado de guardia en la base, reponiéndose de su última misión. En estos instantes Usagi se halla encaramado a una lámpara del techo, mientras Godzilla lucha por atizarle con una escoba.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? -Jazson intentaba poner paz entre sus compañeros, aunque su formación como marine Starhammer tampoco es que sirviera de mucho.  
  
- ¡Maldito conejo! ¡Otra vez ha intentado comerse mi poster autografiado de Tsuburaya y Tanaka!  
  
- ¿Es culpa mía si en la última incursión en los almacenes macutes no hemos encontrado nada de Jack Vance?  
  
- ¡Te voy a freir al ajillo, fanpiro! -en la cocina, situada tras unos bidones que sostenían una tabla y formada por un microondas a pilas, Chulo calentaba unas latas de raviolis al queso.  
  
- A esto le faltan unos minutos -Eddie se hallaba jugando al mus con Pikachu.  
  
- Envido a pares.  
  
- Pi pika pikachú.  
  
- ¡¡Argh!! ¡Otro órdago! -por fín, Godzilla se calmó y permitió bajar a Usagi.  
  
- Como castigo por intentar devorar mi poster... estarás a dieta de fotocopias de Los Vengadores entintadas por Rob Liefeld durante una semana, dibujante de tiras nefasto.  
  
- ¡No, eso no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso (llantos y gimoteos infantiloides)!  
  
- Godzilla, te has pasado.  
  
- Jazson, se lo merece.  
  
- No, si no lo digo por eso. Lo que pasa es que sólo nos quedan ejemplares del "Capi con tetas". Además... ¡Usagi! ¡Hinca el colmillo a mi Lemann Russ y eres conejo muerto!  
  
- ¿Lo ves?  
  
De vuelta en la comisaría...  
  
La agente 13 se hallaba en la mesa de su despacho cuando descolgó el teléfono:  
  
- ¿Godzilla? ¿Qué tal, lagartijita mía? El cabo Palomeke ha sobrevivido. El resto son pasto para Trucutrú Biolabs. ¿Esta noche? De acuerdo. Sííííí... Ya llevo yo las bebidas -mientras tanto, el teniente Morales y el cabo Palomeke se hallaban en el patio de armas de la comisaría, frente a un aerodeslizador pesado del que no paraban de salir T.N.T. (Tíos de Negro Trajeados). Al final, de la oscuridad del vehículo surgió una figura con cara de perro, vestida con uniforme de gala (casaca roja con chorreras, gafas de sol, dos semiautomáticas al cinto...). Es Killer Dog, el comandante en jefe del los fanhunters y mano derecha de Su Santidad Alejo I. Con su seriedad habitual, contesta fría y maquinalmente al saludo militar del teniente Morales y el cabo Palomeke.  
  
- Teniente, le noto... ebrio.  
  
- Tengo ciertos problemas personales.  
  
- Grbmpf humpf -dijo Palomeke.  
  
- Dice que el teniente se ha ventilado las reservas de whisky de los comedores para celebrar la quincuagésima fuga de los rebeldes en sus mismísimas narices -tradujo el fanhunter encargado de empujar su silla.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo dice?! -Killer Dog gruñió como el perro que era- ¡¿Todavía quedan fans sueltos en Neo-Burgos?! ¡Pensé que todos habían sido liquidados en el asalto a la librería del distrito 13! -Morales vio peligrar su integridad física.  
  
- Bu...bueno... es que... son Godzilla... un pariente cercano del Gran Cthulhu... un zombi que no teme a la muerte... el architataranieto del Cid... un conejo fanpiro... y... -a Morales se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- y un nivel 7 de la escala criminal -Morales se encogió como si le fuese a pisar un elefante.  
  
- ¿Un nivel 7 dice?.¿Qué tipo de nivel 7?  
  
- Un... un pokèmon, señor.  
  
- ¡¿Un pokèmon?!  
  
- Y... y no cualquiera, señor... es "EL" pokèmon -Killer Dog comenzó a enseñar los colmillos, lo cual era peligroso.  
  
- ¡¿"EL" pokèmon?!  
  
- Sssí, señor. El número veinticinco, para ser exactos.  
  
Al escuchar los ladridos que venían desde el patio de armas, Sharon (La agente 13) se asomó a la ventana, para ver el espectáculo de Killer Dog persiguiendo al teniente Morales, que intentaba protegerse tras la silla de ruedas del cabo Palomeke.  
  
- ¡Él único pokèmon que falta en la ludoteca, el legendario Pikachu claustrofóbico, y a usted no se le ocurrió comunicárselo a su Santidad! -agazapado tras Palomeke, el teniente intentó defenderse.  
  
- ¡Pero jefe Dog, si eso es competencia de los monjes ludovicos!  
  
- ¡Me importa una...! -tímidamente, uno de los T.N.T. se acercó a Killer Dog y le tocó en el hombro.  
  
- Eh... señor, hemos pinchado una conversación telefónica entre miembros de la Resistencia.  
  
- ¿Y qué? ¿La han localizado?  
  
- Hemos localizado la fuente emisora... y proviene de este cuartel.  
  
- ¿De este cuartel?.  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¡¿Quiere decir que tenemos un topo?! -preguntaron a coro Killer Dog y todos los fanhunters presentes.  
  
- Oh, mierda -Sharon juzgó que lo mas prudente sería hacer una retirada, y salió corriendo-. ¡Si logro salir por la puerta trasera estaré a salvo! -Sharon llegó a las escaleras, bajó deslizándose por el pasamanos y cruzó la puerta. Mirando al suelo, se permitió soltar una risita.  
  
- Je... menos mal que estaba abierta la puerta tra... oh, un momento... ¡no tenemos puerta trasera!  
  
- Agente 13... ¿a dónde va con tanta prisa? -preguntó el teniente Morales. Killer Dog se acercó a ella.  
  
- Yo te he visto antes... ¡tú eres la ganadora del concurso de camisetas mojadas de Barnacity del año 2002! -tres centenares de semiautomáticas apuntaron a su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Pu... puedo llamar a mi abogado?  
  
Todo estaba preparado en la base de nuestros queridos rebeldes para su partida semanal de Warhammer 40000. Figuritas de plomo, dados, dioramas, la camisa de fuerza para Usagi en caso de que le diese uno de sus ataques, las pizzas...  
  
- Eh, chicos, ¿podríais pasarme un Alka-Selzter? ¡Me estoy tragando la primera aparición del Nick Furia de Rob Liefeld!  
  
- Cuando te termines el segundo número -gruñó Godzilla.  
  
- Jo, que rencoroso eres... ¿y algo para pasarlo... como una cervecilla?  
  
- Sólo hay agua mineral... ¿no iba a traer las birras tu novia? -inquirió Jazson mientras alineaba a sus marines espaciales en fila de a cuatro y formación de barricada-. Porque si no la cosa va a ser muy aburrida. Después de todo, jugar es una actividad social, al igual que comer y beber.  
  
- Al menos tenemos tabaco -dijo Eddie encendiendo un habano de rancio olor.  
  
- De todas maneras, me extraña que Sharon se pierda una partida de Warhammer. No hay quien la supere con los Eldar -Chulo estaba sacando brillo a su tridente.  
  
- ¿Piiiikachú pi piká? -la mascota de Godzilla estaba probando qué tal rodaban los dados.  
  
- ¿Que a lo mejor la ha tocado hacer papeleo y se ha tenido que quedar para no levantar sospechas? -tradujo Usagi- Tal vez.  
  
- Podríamos llamar desde una cabina para ver que la ha retrasado -sugirió Jazson.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no la llamamos desde aquí? -sugirió Eddie.  
  
- A: no tenemos. B: desde una cabina será mas difícil que nos localizen -Chulo comprobó el seguro de la escopeta.  
  
- ¿Y quién va? Tras la juerga de esta mañana, cualquier fanhunter que esté patrullando lo tendrá fácil para trincarnos -Godzilla, haciendo gala de una de sus crisis de sentido común, señaló la puerta.  
  
- Jazson, encárgate tú. Eres el único al que no se le ve el pelo desde hace tiempo.  
  
- Tienes razón. Por cierto... ¿tenéis suelto? -todos comenzaron a rebuscar en los bolsillos. La cantidad total reunida fue de tres megadicks, siete frolicks y quince pafias- Hay que joderse... ¿cómo vamos a derrocar al gobierno papal si nos teneños que ceñir a un presupuesto tan escueto? Enseguida vuelvo -Jazson salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda. Las antorchas del corredor se habían apagado hacía horas. Jazson sacó una grabadora de bolsillo.  
  
- Nota: Recordar a los demás que hay que cambiar las antorchas por iluminación eléctrica -tras un penoso (y resbaladizo) ascenso por la escalera, abrió la trampilla y salió al exterior, no sin antes comprobar que el seguro del bolter del que no se separaba ni para ducharse estuviese quitado. Corriendo de portal en portal, para evitar los reflectores de búsqueda de los aerodeslizadores de patrulla fanhunter, pues ya había llegado la hora del toque de queda, avanzó hasta una solitaria y chamuscada cabina de teléfonos que, ¡milagro!, daba línea.  
  
- ¿Operadora? ¿Podría ponerme con la comisaría de los fanhunters? -unos segundos de tensa espera después, escuchó el mensaje del contestador.  
  
- Aquí la comisaría central de los fanhunters. En estos momentos no podemos atenderle debido a que nos disponemos a preparar la ejecución de una traidora para mañana por la mañana. Rogamos disculpen las molestias.  
  
- Ay la leche... a Godzilla ésto no le va a hacer gracia... y encima no me da el cambio.  
  
Efectivamente, cuando Godzilla recibió la noticia de que su novia iba a ser asada a las finas hierbas en una ceremonia pública, su primera reacción fue triturar todos los muebles de la base. Luego, intentó salir corriendo al rescate de Sharon, aunque se lo impidieron sus compañeros, que le sujetaron de brazos y piernas (como Pikachu era tan bajito, tiraba de la punta de la cola).  
  
- ¡Calma, jefe! -pidió Usagi- ¡No podemos salir corriendo y lanzarnos a pecho descubierto contra trescientos fanhunters armados hasta los dientes!  
  
- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Chulo- Anteayer lo hicimos y no nos pasó nada.  
  
- Sí, pero porque les pillamos a la hora del bocadillo -puntualizó Jazson.  
  
- ¡No voy a dejar que le toquen un pelo a mi chica! ¡Y si la obligan a hablar, también nos pillarán a nosotros! -de pronto, todos le soltaron, y se precipitaron al suelo en una colisión en masa.  
  
- Mira, en eso no habíamos pensado -dijeron todos a coro.  
  
- Es verdad. Pase lo que pase, es evidente que no podemos quedarnos en Neo-Burgos -señaló Jazson-. A estas horas ya deben haber descubierto que sus huellas dactilares estaban en la lista de "Miss Camiseta Mojada 2002". Y también sabrán que su casa está en un piso en la tercera planta de este edificio.  
  
- ¡Pika chúúúú!  
  
- Tienes razón, coleguilla -dijo Godzilla-. Será mejor que comencemos a hacer las maletas. Jazson, tú eres nuestro estratega. Ve preparando un plan de asalto.  
  
- De acuerdo. Pero necesitaré saber de qué armamento disponemos -Eddie fue a tomar la lista.  
  
- Mis bazookas, tu espada sierra y tu bolter, la escopeta, el lanzagranadas y el tridente de Chulo, la espada de Usagi, los rayos de Pikachu y los eructos del jefe. Lástima que me dejase el Spitfire en Inglaterra... el apoyo aéreo nos vendría muy bien.  
  
- Pues bien, ésta es mi idea. Primero, Pikachu...  
  
¿Qué aviesa y retorcida estratagema habrá ideado el racional y mentalmente estable Jazson para el rescate de la novia de su jefe? Y sobre todo... ¿cómo se las apañarán para huir de Neo-Burgos con todo el "bakalalo" (para los no iniciados: material subversivo de todo tipo), sin que se pierda nada por el camino? En todo caso, como el capitán gungan de "La Amenaza Fantasma" dijo a Jar-Jar: "Hora de dolor".  
  
En una mañana nublada y fría, los trescientos fanhunters de la comisaría central, reforzados por los T.N.T. de Killer Dog y tres pelotones de macutes, se disponen a prepararse una barbacoa para el desayuno... utilizando a la agente 13 cómo combustible.  
  
- ¡Je, je, je...! ¿Te gusta la hoguera de pino o prefieres carbón? -preguntó el avieso y perruno Killer Dog. Sharon, maniatada a la típica columna de madera, comenzó a jurar.  
  
- ¡Maldito saco de pulgas! ¡Así te entre cagalera, cuanto más corras más te cagues, y si paras revientes! -el cabo Palomeke se acercó con su silla de ruedas hasta la pira de ejecución, sosteniendo un zippo con su mano sana.  
  
- ¿Grump bpsf hmmm?  
  
- ¿Algo que decir antes de que te convirtamos en carboncillo? -tradujo el Teniente Morales.  
  
- Si. ¡Dick tenía un peinado ridículo, y Alejo es un CENSURADÍSIMO!  
  
- Proceda, cabo -pero en aquel momento, dos ágiles y gallardas (es un decir) figuras saltaron por encima, del exterior al patio de armas.  
  
- ¡Piiiiikaaaaachúúúúúúú! -Pikachu lanzó uno de sus terribles relámpagos contra los hombres de Killer Dog, pero para su sorpresa no causó ningún efecto aparente.  
  
- Pikachu, o se te están acabando las pilas o tenemos un grave problema -dijo Usagi, desenvainando su katana. Killer Dog reía a mandíbula batiente.  
  
- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡En cuanto me enteré de que un pikachu formaba parte de la resistencia, ordené a mis hombres que se pusieran guantes, botas y ropa interior de caucho! -los macutes sacaron sus propias katanas y saltaron sobre los dos rebeldes, cuando pikachu pidió tiempo muerto con un gesto. Se escondió unos segundos tras Usagi y reapareció con un kimono de kárate y una cinta blanca atada a la frente.  
  
- Pika piiiiii... -Killer Dog se crujió los nudillos.  
  
- De la rata me encargo yo. ¿Alguna última voluntad antes de morir? -mientras el cerco a su alrededor se estrechaba, Usagi juzgó que era hora de dar la señal a los demas.  
  
- Si. ¿Qué opináis sobre la Toho y las películas de Godzilla? -casi cuatrocientas gargantas gritaron simultáneamente.  
  
- ¡TODOS LOS EMPLEADOS DE LA TOHO NO SON MAS QUE UNOS MALDITOS HEREJES, Y GODZILLA ES UNA LAGARTIJA FONDONA HIPERTROFIADA! -uno de los muros del patio saltó hecho pedazos, y Palomeke fue el primero en distinguir la furgoneta amarillo huevo de nuestros héroes, con Eddie al volante, que tenía un puro en la boca y la muerte escrita en su cara.  
  
- ¡Good save the Queen! ¡Up the Irons! ¡Va por tus manos, Steve! -en el techo, Chulo disparaba frenéticamente su escopeta, mientras Jazson salía de la parte trasera del vehículo y se abría paso a tiros de bolter y tajos de espada sierra entre las filas de los macutes, que rodeaban a Usagi, que rebanaba gañotes con su espada, envuelto en agónicos gritos con acento francobelga. En la retaguardia de los fanhunters, el suelo estalló en una bola de fuego blanco-azulada, de cuyo resultante cráter emergió Godzilla, vomitando eructos radioactivos, brillando su espalda y rugiendo como un poseso.  
  
- ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a blasfemar contra el rey del kaiju eiga?! -los fanhunters no sabían a dónde apuntar, si a Godzilla, que estaba turrascándolo todo con su aliento, a Chulo y Eddie, que recorrían el patio en la furgoneta descargando una lluvia de plomo y explosivos antipersonal, a Usagi, que junto a Jazson, estaba haciendo una auténtica exhibición de vivisección "a la francesa", o a Pikachu, que estaba atizando una serie de terribles golpes bajos a Killer Dog (aunque cómo solo le llegaba a las rodillas, el pobre no podía hacer otra cosa).  
  
- ¡Agh! ¡Es lo que me faltaba! ¡Una rata cinturón negro de káratuuuungf! -Sharon, harta de que todos pasasen de ella, dio un fuerte silbido.  
  
- Esto... ¿os importaría, si no es mucha molestia, venir a desatarme? -Jazson, apuntando con su bolter, disparó contra la estaca a la cual estaba atada la novia de Godzilla, liberándola. Sharon corrió a apoderarse de una de las pistolas de los fanhunters caídos en el combate, cuando algo la cayó encima.  
  
- Hola cariño -Godzilla había sido alcanzado por una granada. Por suerte el correoso caucho de su traje le había protegido.  
  
- Godzilla, normalmente me encanta tenerte encima, pero me parece que sería hora de comenzar a pensar en una retirada estratégica -mientras ambos se ponían espalda contra espalda, observaron cómo Chulo cargaba con su tridente contra el cabo Palomeke, que impulsaba su silla de ruedas cómo si el diablo le persiguiese.  
  
- ¡Tú! -gritó el activista cefalópodo- ¡Tú has estado comiendo rabas! ¡Ese olor es inconfundible! -en otro lado, Jazson se abría paso a tiros hacia la furgoneta entre los macutes que, en una crisis de inteligencia, decidieron emprender la retirada.  
  
- ¡Huid, malditos! ¡Nadie puede con el Capítulo de las Salamandras de los Marines Starhammers!  
  
- ¡Ya me duele la mano de tanto rebanar gañotes! -dijo Usagi mientras la cabeza de su última víctima golpeaba la cabeza del confuso teniente Morales, que estaba siendo arrollado por los macutes en su huída.  
  
- ¡Ouch! ¡No, esperad! ¡No huyáis! -nuestros héroes convergieron en la furgoneta. Eddie se puso al volante, Usagi, cual mascarón de proa, encima del capó, presto a seguir rebanando gañotes, y el resto junto a las ventanillas y el techo, descargando todo el "firepower" de que disponían (Pikachu, tras haber cruzado por encima de Killer Dog, se hizo con dos pistolas, asumiendo su terrible alter ego, Punichu. Nadie se explicó de dónde sacó la camiseta con la calavera).  
  
- Bonita camiseta, Pikachu -elogió Jazson. Eddie arrancó quemando llanta, y cargó hacia delante, arrollando fanhunters.  
  
- ¡Eddie, la salida está cortada! ¡El transporte de Killer Dog la bloquea! -gritó Sharon, mientras recargaba su pistola.  
  
- Lo sé... -respondió el desquiciado zombi con una siniestra y sádica sonrisa en la cara- ¿qué te crees que vamos a usar para huir? -Eddie voló la puerta de la bodega de carga con su bazooza (No me preguntéis cómo) y metió la furgoneta en su interior, derrapando para bloquear el hueco humeante que ahora existía en la popa del aerodeslizador.  
  
- ¡Eddie, a la cabina! -gritó Godzilla. Jazson se apostó junto a la compuerta de salida para pasajeros, y mientras el vehículo se elevaba, dejando con un palmo de narices a Killer Dog y sus secuaces, pulsó el botón rojo de su cinturón. En cuestión de segundos, "Emerald Sword", atronó la ciudad desde altavoces estratégicamente situados.  
  
- ¡Tras una noche de trabajo, tenía que hacerlo! ¡Rhapsody Rules!  
  
Masía de Joe Quaid  
  
Villafranca del Penedés  
  
Sala de control  
  
Joe Quaid, líder supremo de la resistencia, se hallaba con Ridli Scott planificando la próxima operación contra el despótico y demente tirano barbudo.  
  
- Bien, entonces, cuando el cardenal Fetuccinni vaya a comer al restaurante, nuestros infiltrados entre el personal de la cocina le servirán el especial del día con una dosis extra de laxante.  
  
- Sigo diciendo que sería mejor volar su limosina con él dentro -objetó Ridli, siempre en sus trece.  
  
- Se trata de demostrar una vez mas a Alejo y sus esbirros que son vulnerables, que podemos llegar hasta ellos. Además... -alguien llamó a la puerta- ¿quién és?  
  
- Yo, Micro. Vengo a traer un mensaje urgente.  
  
- Adelante -Micro entró. Su pequeña figura, que rozaba el enanismo, parecía mas nerviosa de lo normal.  
  
- Tengo tres noticias: una buena, una mala y otra peor -Joe le invitó a tomar asiento.  
  
- ¿Cuál es la mala?  
  
- La Resistencia ha sido expulsada de Neo-Burgos.  
  
- Hay que joderse... -murmuró Scott- ¿y la buena?  
  
- Vienen hacia aquí con una importante cantidad de "bakalao", incluyendo las partituras originales de todos los grandes éxitos de Iron Maiden, las obras completas de Stan Sakai, y la única copia en formato original que queda de "Japón bajo el terror del Monstruo". En total, lo que cabe en una furgoneta de tamaño medio.  
  
- Se que me voy a arrepentir, pero... ¿cuál es la noticia "peor"? -preguntó Joe.  
  
- Las tunas de Neo-Burgos han asumido las funciones de la policía municipal...  
  
(Fundido en negro. Gran grito de terror y siseos de corrosión por ácido)  
  
Entre las oníricas extensiones azules de la estratosfera catalana (joder con la frase), el aerodeslizador mangado por Godzilla & Cía. se dirige hacia la base de la Resistencia. Eddie ya se halla de hecho en contacto con los controladores de la Masía, recibiendo instrucciones para el aterrizaje.  
  
- Aquí Eddie. ¿Podría hablar un momento con su superior?  
  
- Si, claro -contestó una voz. Se produjo una pausa, seguida por un estruendo que indicaba que alguien había tropezado con algo grande y pesado, que concluyó con un "¡ooops!".  
  
- Aquí Milton O'Roke. ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- ¿Dónde se encuentra la base de la Resistencia?  
  
- En Villafranca del Penedés, ¿por qué?  
  
- Porque según el controlador que nos ha estado atendiendo, debe de estar en Andorra. Estoy viendo la cumbre del Aneto tres kilómetros a babor...  
  
- Espere un momento -se produjo otra breve pausa, seguida del inconfundible sonido de un tortazo.  
  
- ¿Nos ayudan de una vez o qué? -preguntó Chulo- Usagi está mirando mis originales de Bernie Wrightson de una manera que no inspira confianza.  
  
- Haaaambreee...  
  
- Ya estoy de vuelta -dijo la voz de O'Roke-. Si me dan su clave de transmisión, el piloto automático les traerá aquí.  
  
- Eh... no podrá ser -dijo Eddie.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Una escuadrilla de cazas fanhunter nos interceptó a la altura de Navarra y pese a que los rechazamos, sufrimos graves daños en los sistemas electrónicos.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de daños?.  
  
- Los sistemas electrónicos de control se han ido al carajo. El jefe se ha tenido que atar a la parte exterior del fuselaje para poder girar a mano los planos del timón de cola y los elevadores.  
  
En el exterior, Godzilla permanecía aferrado al timón (literalmente). La cabeza de Jazson asomó por una ventanilla de babor.  
  
- ¡Eh, Eddie dice que gires quince grados a estribor!  
  
- ¡De acuerdo!  
  
Konstantin entró en el ala de comunicaciones (fumando, como de constumbre).  
  
- ¿Milton? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No le tocaba turno a Don Depresor?  
  
- Ha tenido que ir a hacer un recado... -de pronto se abrió un armario de la limpieza y Don Depresor salió atado, amordazado y arrastrándose por el suelo. Milton siguió hablando.  
  
- Escucha, Eddie: si has seguido correctamente mis indicaciones, ahora estarás alineado directamente con la pista de aterrizaje exterior de la Masía. Tan sólo tienes que realizar la maniobra de aterrizaje.  
  
- Lo veo difícil -contestó el tal Eddie con voz lúgubre.  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Mi jefe acaba de informarme de que los retropropulsores de aterrizaje se han desprendido debido a la colisión con una bandada de buitres.  
  
- ¿Y a qué distancia se hallan?  
  
- Espere un momento. ¡Chulooo! ¡Asómate y mira a ver si divisas algo, que con tanto buitre incrustado en el parabrisas no se ve una mierda! ¿Cómo dices? -Eddie volvió a dirigirse a Milton, esta vez con un tono preocupante- ¿La Masía es un edificio pintado de blanco, con un Blackbird aparcado en el patio y gente corriendo asustada? -Konstantín se asomó a una ventana.  
  
- Dile que sí.  
  
- Afirmativo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
  
- Porque la tenemos justo delante... -más gente se puso a mirar por la ventana- y vamos en ruta de colisión hacia el muro norte -en aquel momento se escuchó un estruendo impresionante, tras lo cual la radio se llenó de estática.  
  
- ¿Eddie? ¿Está usted ahí?  
  
- Aaaagh... sí. No me sentía así desde la Batalla de Inglaterra...  
  
- Milton, creo que deberías mirar por la ventana.  
  
- ¿Por?  
  
- Porque el aerodeslizador personal de Killer Dog ha abierto una nueva puerta en el muro norte y Nando está ayudando a un tipo vestido de Godzilla a sacar la cabeza del suelo.  
  
En el patio, una multitud se acercó a socorrer a los heridos. La Gusa, que estaba curioseando por ahí, se coló en la bodega de carga, tras sortear una furgoneta pintada de un horrible amarillo huevo, seguida de Belit y Scott. De pronto, la Gusa se asustó y salió corriendo del aerodeslizador.  
  
- ¿Pí Pika? ¿Pika pika pí? -Pikachu emergió del interior de una papelera, mirando a un lado y otro cómo si buscase un megadick.  
  
- Qué monada... un Pikachu -Belit se acercó para cogerlo-. Ven aquí, bonito -cuando Belit cogió a Pikachu en brazos, pudo ver cómo las venas de la frente del pokémon se hinchaban.  
  
- ¡Piiiiiiiiikaaaaaachúúúúúú!  
  
- ¡Yaaaaaaarhg! -Pikachu cayó al suelo tras hacer gala de su electrizante personalidad y corrió al exterior, donde Godzilla se hallaba contando sus penas a Nando. Eddie, Chulo y Jazson ya habían sido sacados de los restos. En el interior, Scott se acercó hasta un montón de novelas de Jack Vance (algunas originales, otras fotocopias rastreras) de entre las cuales asomaban unas grandes orejas.  
  
- ¿Y esto? -tirando de las orejas sacó a Usagi que, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, roía ávidamente una de las novelas- Lo que nos faltaba, otro fanpiro. ¿Has encontrado algo, Belit?  
  
- No. Salgamos fuera -en cuanto Scott asomó su cabeza al exterior, Jazson se adelantó y se colocó en posición de firmes, saludando al estilo militar.  
  
- Señor, es un honor volver a verle -Scott tuvo que hacer memoria para acordarse de la cara.  
  
- ¿El sargento Jazson de los marines StarHammers? -Scott devolvió el saludo y luego estrechó su mano- Ha pasado tiempo, chico. ¿Estáis todos bien?-Jazson se puso a contar a sus compañeros.  
  
- No, falta... -en aquel momento, alguien salió de entre los restos del aerodeslizador. Varias docenas de pistolas y subfusiles salieron de sus fundas. Belit desenvainó una de sus espadas y fue a colocarla bajo el cuello de Sharon, pues de ella se trataba, aunque la espada de la Reina de la Costa Negra fue interceptada por la de Usagi.  
  
- ¿Por qué defiendes a una Fanhunter, fanpiro del demonio?  
  
- Después de las putadas que hemos pasado para impedir que la convirtiesen en barbacoa, no me apetece que te la cargues. Además, es la novia del jefe -Sharon sacó algo del bolsillo.  
  
- Mi tarjeta -dicha "tarjeta" era el calendario de camisetas mojadas del periódico oficial de la Resistencia del año 2002. Belit lo miró de arriba abajo, para luego envainar su espada.  
  
- Mis disculpas, Sharon. Con tanta ropa encima no te había reconocido.  
  
- Se te disculpa -Konstantin miró hacia Eddie.  
  
- ¿Quien es este "guaperas"? -Eddie se levantó del suelo, dónde se había sentado a digerir sus hematomas, y miró a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Hay algún heavy por aquí? -un chavalillo que no debía llegar a los dieciséis años se acercó y se postró ante él.  
  
- ¡Salve, oh zombi entre los zombis! ¡Héroe de Hyde Park! ¡Vengador de la mutilación de los miembros de Iron Maiden...! -así siguió el chaval hasta varias docenas de hazañas atribuídas a nuestro carismático Zombi. Una vez el fan fue amordazado, Scott indicó a nuestros héroes que le siguiesen.  
  
- Venid, chavales. Quiero que me deis un informe detallado de la operación.  
  
- Claro, por supuesto -respondió Usagi- ¿Tenéis algo de Romita Jr. para picar?  
  
- ¡Usagi, basta ya!  
  
- Vale, vale, Jazson. Deja de encañonarme con el bolter.  
  
Revaticano  
  
Torres Caffre  
  
Aposentos personales de Su Santidad Alejo I.  
  
- ¡A ver si me entero, jefe Dog! ¡¿Qué se le han escapado los siete últimos rebeldes de Neo-Burgos?! -Killer Dog permanecía temblando como un flan, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para contener el sudor. Su Santidad siguió hablando- ¡¿Y que encima, se han llevado las obras completas de Stan Sakai, junto con el traje original de la serie clásica de Godzilla?! ¡¿Sabe lo que voy a hacerle?!  
  
- Bueno, Su Santidad... en el aspecto positivo, hemos descubierto a un agente rebelde infiltrado en el cuerpo de fanhunters, y Neo-Burgos ya está totalmente libre de la presencia rebelde -aquello pareció calmar a Alejo.  
  
- Tiene razón, jefe Dog... por ello le voy a permitir que supervise personalmente la próxima batida en busca del Macute Degenerado.  
  
Dos semanas después...  
  
Una furgoneta pintada de un horrible color amarillo huevo salió del aparcamiento subterráneo de la Masía. Konstantín y Milton la vieron alejarse.  
  
- ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien encargándoles ésta misión?  
  
- Por supuesto, Milton. Están bien entrenados, son duros, son disciplinados y no tienen ni idea del peligro que corren.  
  
- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse. 


End file.
